Mi camino
by Agualuna
Summary: Hinata Hyuga está a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki. En ese momento, comienza a recordar todos los momentos que ha vivido a su lado, y sus pensamientos viajan a cómo ha conseguido ser quien es, y el camino que ha recorrido para estar junto a él. Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro La academia de Konoha.


**_¡Bueno! Naruto ha terminado, no sé vosotros, pero yo sigo de luto... ¡Pero en fin! En el foro de la Academia de Konoha, han querido hacer algo especial por esto, así que propuso este reto especial, para agradecer a nuestro ninja favorito todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, todo lo que hemos aprendido de él. Yo, personalmente, he aprendido a perseverar en todo lo que me he propuesto, y no sería la persona que soy gracias a las enseñanzas de esta grandiosa historia. Así que, ¡espero que os guste este reto! Aunque es corto por la falta de tiempo, lo he escrito de todo corazón._**

 ** _¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)_**

* * *

Estaba de frente al gran ventanal que le devolvía el paisaje que había en Konoha, las flores de cerezo estaban en su máximo esplendor, y el sol iluminaba cada rincón de su querida aldea.

Hinata observaba el enorme cielo, azul y brillante… como los ojos de él.

Y en ese cielo, sentía que su querido primo podía observarla, que podía ver lo preciosa que estaba ese día con aquel enorme kimono de detalles rojos.

Se acordó de él, y en sus pensamientos, se dedicó a hablar con él:

– _Neji-niisan… me voy a casar._

Y de repente, observó a la persona que estaba a su derecha, observando el monumento de los Hokage, observando, concretamente, al cuarto Hokage.

No podía comprender cómo aquel hombre podía hacerle tan feliz. Naruto era una persona tan extraordinaria, que a veces sentía que no merecía su amor, y que cada vez que él la miraba, le dedicaba algún beso o alguna sonrisa, iba a despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño, para poder encontrar la realidad de que Naruto jamás había estado con ella. Pero no, ella sabía que no era así. A pesar de las dudas, Hinata se convencía en seguida de que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, y que aquello era real y verdadero.

Le vino la nostalgia de repente; ella no estaría ahí de no ser por su futuro marido.

Él, con su coraje, su valentía, consiguió convertirla en una persona diferente, una persona capaz de poder superarse poco a poco. Recordó su combate contra Neji en los exámenes Chūnin, cómo Naruto no paraba de animarla, porque quizás, se vio reflejado a sí mismo en ella, y recordó cómo empezó su cambio a quien era ahora, entrenando duro. También, gracias a él, había logrado que Neji se reconciliara con la rama principal, había logrado que pudiesen tener una relación mucho mejor, convirtiéndose así, en su mayor apoyo, incluso dando su propia vida para poder salvarla.

Pero no sólo lo consiguió con Neji, también supo que lo había conseguido con Gaara, el Kazekage, hasta incluso lo había logrado con Obito e incluso con Sasuke, Naruto tenía ese poder de alejar a las personas de la oscuridad, él era el sol que les alejaba de lo tenebroso, aun si tenía que perder algo de sí mismo para poder hacerlo. Gracias a eso, pudo unir a todos los ninjas del mundo.

Y fue eso lo que más le enamoró de él, su valentía, su coraje, su modo de ser, pero sobre todo, fue su capacidad de nunca rendirse, de perseverar en lo que deseaba; siempre había sido visto como un demonio, sin que nadie le diese la oportunidad de poder demostrar su valía, sin darle la oportunidad de sentirse amado por alguien, de tener una familia, de poder ser un aldeano más… pero ella pudo verlo, pudo ver todo lo bueno que había en él, y por ello, pudo aprender de eso, por ello, siempre le daría las gracias; aunque un modo de agradecérselo, fue cuando trató de salvarle de Pain, quiso hacerlo para poder ayudarle y devolverle todo lo que él había hecho por ella, sin ni si quiera saberlo, y siempre estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, ella siempre se sacrificaría por él, si tenía que anteponer su dolor para que él no cayese en la oscuridad, no dudaría ni un momento, y si tendría que morir porque él pudiese sobrevivir… lo haría.

Lo que al principio fue admiración y curiosidad, se fue transformando en un sincero agradecimiento, hasta que finalmente, pudo florecer un amor puro y sincero hacia aquel chico. Ella le estaba agradecida, agradecida porque gracias a él, ella era todo lo que siempre se había propuesto ser: una kunoichi digna de su clan, y ser alguien importante para él, y aunque siempre había sido tímida y algo cobarde, pudo vencer sus miedos, pudo cumplir su sueño, pudo caminar a su lado, de igual a igual, y al fin, iba a ser la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Le miró, con auténtica devoción, sonrojándose, como siempre, y él, la miró con su alegría infantil tan característica. Dejaría de ser unos niños para poder crecer, finalmente.

Se dieron la mano, iban a emprender juntos este nuevo camino.

–Bien, vamos allá –dijo él –¿Lista?

Ella asintió, por fin, por fin había cumplido su sueño, y no podía ser más feliz.

Era el día perfecto... para el final de una historia.

* * *

 ** _Fin :)_**


End file.
